better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fate of Lloyd (Transcript)
Recaps (Note that the recap is removed during the first airing in the United States) Cole: Previously on Masters of Friendship.... (The battle begins in the Monastery.) The Omega: The time of endings has come. Queen Chrysalis: Come out, come out, wherever you are! (She blasts her magic to the Ninja.) The Overlord: I think it's time we evened things out a bit. rrArGh! (Uses his power to transform Garmadon and himself into their Oni form) Jay: (Oni are seen crawling up the mountain.) They just keep coming! Lloyd: What's the opposite of destruction? Creation! (He points the Pilot Episodes mural.) The Overlord: I am not one of you. Morro: No, but you're as much a part of the history of Ninjago and Equestria as the rest of us. (The Overlord walks away, leaving Lloyd, Garmadon and Morro in surprise.) Twilight Sparkle: And the more who understand how powerful friendship is, the stronger we will all be! Together! (The Overlord watches the Ninjas' Spinjitzu as the Oni march in. He sees the darkness cover up Lloyd in the Sons of the Overlord painting, and looks back at the Oni. He joins in with the Spinjitzu. The Tornado of Creation and the Magic of Friendship combined together and vanquish the Oni and windigos. It also stripped off the villains' powers.) Princess Celestia: There isn't a punishment worthy of all you've done! Garmadon: You made Ninjago and Equestria undivided! Princess Luna: Oh. That does seem fitting. Wu: This punishment is for doing any dangerous activity that can harm the Lands of Creation. Discord: May I help? Please? The Overlord: Can I? (The regal sisters, the Sons of the First Spinjitzu Master, Discord and the Overlord turn the Legion of Doom into stone.) Fluttershy: It's like the end of an era. Rainbow Dash: Or the beginning of an even more awesome era! Twilight Sparkle: With you guys by my side, how could it not? (Recap ends.) The world of tomorrow/Title Card (Note that the theme song is removed during the first airing in the United States) (The episode starts 20 years in the future in Ponyville, as we moved to the Canterlot Castle.) Zane: Many years later... (Note that "Many years later..." is added during the first airing in the United States.) Future Spike: (Opens the door.) I got here as soon as I could, but friendship ambassador is a full time job these days. Making peace between Abyssinians and the Diamond Dogs has not been easy. Future Twilight Sparkle: That's why I picked you for the job. But I'm glad you could come. Future Spike: So what's the emergency? Future Twilight Sparkle: Ever since I took over Celestia's School, my focus has been on teaching magic. But now it seems my top student has missed the most important lesson of all. Future Spike: What do you mean? Future Twilight Sparkle: Let's just say it'll be good to have my royal advisor and friendship ambassador by my side. (Gallus brings Twilight's faithful student to her.) Future Gallus: Your Majesty, she's here. Future Twilight Sparkle: Send her in, Gallus. (He opens the door to let her student came.) Luster Dawn: Your Majesty. Future Twilight Sparkle: Luster, I may be ruler of Equestria, but I'm still just your teacher. Luster Dawn: And you've been wonderful. I've enjoyed every moment at the School of Magic. But I'm just not sure it's the right place for me. Future Twilight Sparkle: I see. Luster Dawn: And it's not the work. I could spend weeks in the library doing research. It's just that there's a lot of focus on making friends. Future Spike: If that's your problem, you've come to the right place. Luster Dawn: But that's just it. I don't want to make friends. Future Spike: What?! (Clears throat.) Future Twilight Sparkle: So you'd rather leave the School of Magic than make friends? Luster Dawn: I was hoping to set up an independent course of study. I want to accomplish as much as you have someday. Future Spike: It'll be hard to do that without friends. Luster Dawn: I'm not so sure. Friendship looks like more of a distraction than anything else and ultimately a waste of time. Future Spike: What?! Luster Dawn: I know you and your friends accomplished a lot together, but that was so long ago, and as far as I can see, you rule by yourself now. Future Spike: Uh, hello? Royal advisor right here. Luster Dawn: And I don't think there's anything wrong with that. In fact, I think it's better. Plus, if friendships ultimately fade, why even make them in the first place? Future Twilight Sparkle: You know what, Luster Dawn? You're right. Future Spike: WHAT?! :singer ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh... (Scene shifts to the Monastery of Spinjitzu) :Sparkle ::(My Little Pony) ::I used to wonder what friendship could be :Sparkle and Lloyd ::(My Little Pony) ::Until you all shared its magic with me :Dash and Kai ::Big adventure :Pie and Jay ::Tons of fun :and Nya ::A beautiful heart :and Cole ::Faithful and strong :and Zane ::Sharing kindness! (The photo shoot. The Alicorn princesses, Shining Armor and Flurry Heart look at the photo) :Sparkle and Lloyd ::It's an easy feat ::And magic makes it all complete ::You have my little ponies ::Do you know you're all my very best friends? (Ends the song with the show's logo and the episode title) Cole: Episode 165: The Fate of Lloyd A perfect memory (The scene shifts to Ninjago City in the Future Timeline, with more advance technology and inhabited not only humans, but Skulkin, Serpentine, Nindroids, Cloud Kingdom monks, ghosts, Dragon Hunters and Formlings as well. The scene then shifts to the Monastery of Spinjitzu, now added with the Symbol of Destiny, the Season 10 mural and the Season 11 mural. Inside the Monastery, Lloyd, now with the mustache and a goatee, with a bamboo hat, was writing all the adventures he had on his memory book.) Future Lloyd: It has been days to the future like this. After Master Wu appoints me to be a new Master to protect Ninjago, life may be difficult. However, there is a new beginning as we take on the new generation. After several decades my father and my uncle enjoy their retirement at Silver Shoals, I take up my duty to protect Ninjago and teach the new, as the new Master. Lessons will not always end, but there are more lessons to learn as a student. My memories of being the Ninja will never forget. (A young boy, who is revealed to be Lloyd’s son, plays Ninja figurines while Lloyd is working.) Colten: (As Lloyd) At last, the Sword of Fortune! (As Kai) Not so fast, Ninja. I am the Shadow Thief, and I'll never let you have it. (As Lloyd) Then we battle because Ninja never quit. Hyah! (As Cole) Now show your identity, Shadow Thief! (A fox took the Kai figurine.) Huh? Where is the Shadow Thief. (He saw that a fox have the Kai figurine.) You little fox, how dare you? That's mine, and that’s the Shadow Thief. (A fox barks and runs away.) Oh no you don't! (He chase the fox until he gets it.) Ha! I've got one! (A fox tries to steal the Lloyd figurine.) Hey, don't touch that! Those are my collections! Future Lloyd: What's going on? Colten: A fox tries to steal my figurines! They are precious to me. If I wanted to be a Ninja like you, I can role play you as any adventure you want, except this fox tries to steal it! (A fox transforms into Chika, his sister.) (Gasp.) Are you the one trying to steal it? Chika: No, but I like it so much. That's why I am going to play the figurines with you. Colten: No way! Chika: Hey, I want to play that! Colten: You thief! Chika: I'm not, brother! (Akita came in to stop the children.) Future Akita: Stop right there! Colten and Chika: Huh? Future Akita: Fighting doesn't solve a problem. I think I have the solution. Why don't we play together, just like me and my brother did! And Chika, my sweetheart, you have just found your animal form. And it's a fox, with six tails, just like I was a wolf with three tails. You never give up, like me and my brother, and you have your destiny. Chika: I am? Future Akita: Yes, hopefully. Colten: So, what is my destiny, even my sister. How can we able to follow our own destiny? Future Lloyd: Don't worry, I'll bring you to the murals in the monastery. You will see. (Lloyd and Akita bring their children to the Monastery Mural.) Colten: Wow! Is that the mural showing all the adventures you had? Future Lloyd: Exactly. This is the history of Ninjago and Equestria. A history in which all of us played a significant role. Chika: And what is that?! Future Lloyd: That's the Symbol of Destiny. It represents integrity, confidence, optimism, humane, self-sacrifice and responsibility, which all of us learn about being friends to each other, and to protect Ninjago. We commemorate this mural after the defeat of the Legion of Doom and the Oni. Colten: How is this possible? Future Lloyd: It all stated after the defeat of the Oni and the Legion of Doom, where I was blanked out. (Flashback begins. Lloyd finds himself in spacious grasslands.) Lloyd: (Wakes up, and gasps.) (The First Spinjitzu Master's dragon greets him.) The First Spinjitzu Master: Hello, Lloyd. (Lloyd turns to see who is calling him.) Do you like my dragon? Lloyd: You. (Bows.) You're the First Spinjitzu Master. The First Spinjitzu Master: No, no, please—no kneeling. You have done so much for Ninjago. If anyone should kneel, it should be I. Lloyd: What is this place? What happened? The First Spinjitzu Master: You faced destruction with dignity and courage, and you responded with creation and love. (Pets his dragon.) There is no greater response. Lloyd: But... why am I here? The First Spinjitzu Master: I brought you here to say thank you for all you have done. Lloyd: But... The First Spinjitzu Master: Yes? Lloyd: I don't understand. The First Spinjitzu Master: Life is balance. Endings are never really endings, only new beginnings. (Teleports.) And you have given us all a new beginning. (Teleports.) The future is what we make of it, and you refused to let our future end in darkness. (Teleports.) (Petals surround Lloyd.) Well done, Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon. Well done. (Takes of his hat and bows to Lloyd.) Lloyd: Thanks, but—well, I don't really understand any of this. The First Spinjitzu Master: You will soon... if you choose to come with me. (Climbs onto his dragon.) Lloyd: Come with you... where? The First Spinjitzu Master: That is a secret. But you will be happy there. Or you can return to your friends and take up your duties as the Green Ninja again. Lloyd: And if I go home, will I remember this? (Picks up the petals and lets the wind carry them.) The First Spinjitzu Master: You will think it was a dream. In time, you will forget all about it. (He holds out his hand and Lloyd reaches for it.) (The darkness clears up in Ninjago City, Equestria, the Underworld, Cloud Kingdom and the First Realm. The people wake up from their trance, and move around. The Golden Weapons light dies out. Everyone groans from the tornado.) Jay: Ow. (Nya runs up to Jay and hugs him.) We're alive. (Laughs.) We're alive! Cole: (Picks himself up, grunting.) Eh. Kai! (He throws a piece of the door off him, and helps him up.) Damien: You guys, okay? Gallus: We are all fine. (The Young Six and the Young Ninja laugh.) Zane: Where is Lloyd? (They see Lloyd lying on the ground, with several parts of the doors on him.) Kai: Huh? Twilight Sparkle: (Gasp.) Lloyd! Zane: Oh, no. (They throw the door off Lloyd and carry him out.) Lloyd! Kai: Lloyd. Buddy, wake up. Pinkie Pie: Get up, Lloyd. Nya: He—He's not moving! Cole: Someone find Wu. Where's Wu?! (Wu runs over and lifts Lloyd's arm, checking on him.) Jay: You can do something, right? Right?! Silverstream: Any treatments to save him? Aspirin? AED emergency? Or CPR? Wu: There is nothing to be done. (Nya and Pinkie Pie sob. Everyone stares at Lloyd, stunned.) Nya: Oh, Lloyd. Rarity: Lloyd. (The Overlord stares at Lloyd and starts to back away.) (A petal from the afterlife floats over Lloyd, giving him life. Lloyd starts to breathe, and coughs. Everyone cheers and hugs each other.) Lloyd: Where am I? Nya: Don't you remember? Kai: Yeah. You had us worried there for a sec. (The Overlord looks at them again and begins to leave the Monastery.) Lloyd: But... the First Spinjitzu Master... Cole: You must have hit your head pretty hard, buddy. Lil' Nelson: Am I dreaming or not? Jay: Yeah, let's get you inside, huh? (The Ninja walk away, chattering happily, relieved. Wu, Garmadon, Celestia, and Luna look at the Overlord and smile. The Overlord looks back at them, and walks away.) Wu: Goodbye, Overlord. Garmadon: So long, my friend. Princess Celestia: I hope you see you soon, Overlord. Princess Luna: Farewell. :Future Spike: Friendship is more trouble than it's worth?! Twilight This is your top student? :Future Twilight Sparkle: Friendships take work, and there's no guarantee they'll last. They can be complicated. They can be messy. And they never go the way you plan. Friendship is a hard thing to navigate. I remember the first time I realized it might not last forever. :Twilight Sparkle: yelping :Spike: Twilight? Uh, I'm pretty sure that's everything. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm just doing a final check, Spike. :Spike: But we did a final check. Of every room. Twice. :Twilight Sparkle: Ah-ha! See? An issue of Power Ponies. Now, aren't you glad we triple-checked? :Spike: Thanks, but I already read this one. I don't need to take it to Canterlot. :Twilight Sparkle: No-no-no! You love Power Ponies. We're taking it. :Spike: Really, Twilight, we don't have to bring the comic. I'm not even sure how much longer I'll collect them. A lot is changing, and I am getting older. :Twilight Sparkle: Just because things change doesn't mean you leave everything you love behind! sighs :Spike: You're not still worried about ruling Equestria, are you? :Twilight Sparkle: No. I know it took some time, but I've never been more ready for anything in my life. Just because I'm ready to sit on the throne in Canterlot, doesn't mean I'm ready to leave Ponyville. When we were all fighting to save Equestria from Tirek, Chrysalis, and Cozy Glow, I was too busy to think about it. But now it's all happening at once. :Spike: What is? :Twilight Sparkle: The coronation. Moving. Leaving our friends. :Spike: I thought we'd all be ruling Equestria together. :Twilight Sparkle: Of course we will, but it won't be the same. They all have lives here. We're moving away and they're not, and I can't help but feel like we're leaving them behind. What if we all just drift apart? :Spike: I guess I hadn't thought about it like that. Maybe you should talk to them. I bet they're feeling the same way. :Twilight Sparkle: You're right, Spike. Thanks. Sometimes talking to a good friend is all it takes. :closing :stamping :Twilight Sparkle: So, you're not worried about how things might change with me living in Canterlot? :Applejack: Of course not. Change is natural, like the seasons. That's just life on the farm. :Twilight Sparkle: I guess so. :Applejack: Anyhoo, I really need to get all these boxes packed and sorted. There's a lot more work now that the folks beyond Equestria are comin' to the coronation, too. :Pinkie Pie: Worried? Pfft! No way! After everything we've been through? No way. Unless you're talking about the coronation, because then yes. Obviously the cakes are handled, but there's the whole rest of the party to stay on top of. whispering And honestly, I'm not convinced Gummy really took care of the fireworks. :sizzling :Twilight Sparkle: But what about after the coronation? Don't you think things are gonna be different? :Pinkie Pie: Well, since I'll be in charge of all the Canterlot galas from now on, I'll have to go there a lot more. So I guess that's different, but I don't think I mind. :Twilight Sparkle: No. Of course not. :chirping :cooing :Fluttershy: Wonderful work, everyone! We couldn't be more ready. Josephine, if you and the rest of the doves leave now, we should all arrive in Canterlot at the same time. :cooing :Fluttershy: Eloise and Hubert, you should go, too. I know it's a long way, but don't worry. I'll bring plenty of snacks to restore your energy before we perform. :honking :Fluttershy: Everyone else gets to ride since the trip's too much for your little wings. We need everyone in tip-top shape for the coronation. I'm glad we got the chance for one last rehearsal. Everyone's so excited. But I can't imagine anypony's more excited than you. Moving to Canterlot. Being crowned. I can't think of a single bad thing about any of it! :Twilight Sparkle: laugh Yeah. Me, neither. :Rainbow Dash: In three, two, one, and... :whooshing :smack! :zoom! :thud :Spitfire: Look, Rainbow Dash. I know this is important to you, and we all want the routine to be special, but are you sure it needs to be this complicated? :Rainbow Dash: Of course! And I know we can pull it off! Sorry, Twilight. I don't have time to talk. We've got a lot more work to do before the coronation. :Twilight Sparkle: sighs :Rarity: Darling, change is an integral part of fashion. I myself am considering opening boutiques for non-ponies. Things must evolve, or they become stale. For example... I was just struck with a sudden inspiration to change my design for your gown by including the webs of these star spiders. They glow for a short while after they're spun. They won't have much time to weave the sash, but the effect will be dazzling. You see, darling? Change can be fabulous if you embrace it! :open :Spike: Starlight is supposed to come over soon. There's a little something we wanted to give you before we leave. You know what? I think you're right, Twilight. I should take my comics to Canterlot. We can't leave the Power Ponies behind. :Twilight Sparkle: I don't think the Power Ponies care, Spike. Just like all of our friends. :Applejack: All right, Twilight. Are you ready? We all wanted to see you off, but there's still a lot to do. :Spike: Aren't you coming on the train? :Applejack: I gotta go with Big Mac so we can go over our packin' list or we won't know who gets what deliveries. :Rainbow Dash: And I'm gonna meet the Wonderbolts so we can go over the routine one last time. :Pinkie Pie: I'm going with Gummy. He said he knows when the fireworks display should start, but does anypony really believe that?! :Fluttershy: And I still need to pick up food for the swans and doves who flew ahead to Canterlot. If I don't get them fed, they'll be too pooped to perform. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, I'll be living in Canterlot alone. Might as well take the train alone, too. Bye, I guess. :Rarity: Oh, you won't be traveling alone, darling. I'll have just enough time on the train to weave the star spider sash for your gown. But we should leave now. There's no time to dawdle if you want the coronation to be perfect. :Twilight Sparkle: That's the problem! You're all so worried about making my coronation perfect, but I'm leaving Ponyville and none of you even care! :Rest of Mane Six: gasp :Luster Dawn: Exactly. You moved away, your friends didn't care, and that was that. :Future Twilight Sparkle: Actually, not exactly. :Applejack: Of course we care that you're movin', Twilight. :Fluttershy: I can't believe you'd think we don't. :Pinkie Pie: What could possibly make you think that? :Twilight Sparkle: I tried to talk to you all about how I was feeling, but you seemed more worried about what you had to do for the coronation. :Spike: It's true. I was there. :Rarity: I suppose it gave us something else to focus on. :Applejack: I knew you were worried about everything changin'. I guess I thought if I made it seem like everything was okay, it would be. :Fluttershy: I was just trying to make you feel better. That way I'' wouldn't feel so terrible. :'Twilight Sparkle': Before I moved to Ponyville, I didn't really know what friendship was. You've all taught me so much. I can't believe it all might be ending. But when I imagine the future, all I can think about is that we won't be together! I'm literally moving away from you, and it's terrifying! :'Fluttershy': I'm scared, too. :'Pinkie Pie': Me, too. :'Rarity': Rattled to the core. :'Applejack': Eeyup. :'Rainbow Dash': I wouldn't say scared. :beat :'Rainbow Dash': Buuuut just because I won't say it doesn't mean I don't feel it. :'Pinkie Pie': I'm going to miss you so much! :'Rarity': I just can't stop thinking about how much things are going to change! :'Rainbow Dash': W... What if we don't see each other? :'Fluttershy': What if we don't talk as much? :'Applejack': What if we don't stay friends?! :'Rest of Mane Six': crying :'Twilight Sparkle': I know it's weird, but knowing you're all are as upset as I am actually makes me less worried. :'Spike': That's nice, but you should be more worried about missing the train to Canterlot! :open :'Starlight Glimmer': Sorry, I'm so late. I actually thought I'd missed you— :'Spike': There's no time! :smack! :thud :whistle blows :'Twilight Sparkle': Oh, no! We missed it! But maybe... :zap :'Twilight Sparkle': Okay. We're on the train. Everything should be fine, right? :beat :'Rarity': I'd worked out exactly how much time I needed to weave my star spider sash, and now I'm behind! :'Applejack': I hope Big Mac can figure out who gets what deliveries on his own. :'Savoir Fare': I assume these contain the finest sparkling apple juice? :'Big McIntosh': Eeyup! :'Baker Pony': Ah, the Sweet Apple Acres applesauce for my coronation parfait! This is, uh, the applesauce? :'Big McIntosh': Uhhh... eeyup? :'Fluttershy': sighs I don't have the snacks the doves and swans will need to perform after their long flight. I'd better find the food car. :spiders screech :tweet :'Rainbow Dash': And I need to meet the Wonderbolts! :zoom! :'Rainbow Dash': Where's the coronation team? :'Janitor Pony': Well, they waited, but when you didn't show, they thought you must've meant to meet outside of Canterlot. :'Rainbow Dash': growls :'Pinkie Pie': The only thing I'm worried about is Gummy handling the fireworks display. But I'm sure it's fine. laugh :'Twilight Sparkle': Well, it could always be worse. :screech :baaing :open :'Twilight Sparkle': panting :'Princess Luna': Goodness, Twilight. Are you all right? :'Twilight Sparkle': My friends and I had a few hiccups on the way. But everything's fine now. :baaing :'Princess Celestia': We really are both just so proud of you. If you need a moment, that's all right. It is ''your coronation. :fanfare :Princess Luna: Although it would be nice to get started. Are you ready? :Rarity: NO! She can't possibly be crowned without wearing her coronation gown! :Princess Celestia: Very well. audience Citizens of Equestria and beyond! :cheering :stomping :breathing fire :Princess Celestia: My sister and I have ruled this land for quite some time, but even we know that change eventually comes to us all. And though we know it can be unsettling, it's as natural as the rising and setting of the sun and the moon. Both of which my sister and I feel confident leaving in the hooves of the pony who will come after us. :Twilight Sparkle: whimpering :Rarity: You look amazing. Ooh! I almost forgot! :Princess Celestia: And so without further ado, I give you the new ruler of Equestria - Princess Twilight Sparkle! :Twilight Sparkle: yelps :thud :Princess Celestia: gasps :gasps :Twilight Sparkle: Sorry. :surges :ooh's :Princess Luna: Um, Twilight? :chirp :spiders screech :Fluttershy: Oh, dear. I know these aren't the snacks I promised, but it's all I could find. :honk :Spitfire: Well, Dash or no Dash, Twilight's about to get that crown. Wonderbolts, roll out! :zoom! :Rainbow Dash: No! Wait! :zoom! :explode :honk :Twilight Sparkle: Aah! :gasps :Applejack: To Twilight! :splat :murmuring :Princess Luna: Hmm. Close enough. :Twilight Sparkle: whimpers :Luster Dawn: Okay, I get it now. Your coronation was such a disaster that you and your friends never really recovered, and that's why you all drifted apart. :Future Spike: Well, you're half right. :Luster Dawn: So the coronation wasn't a disaster and your friendships just faded away over time? :Future Twilight Sparkle: Not exactly. :opens :Future Pinkie Pie: sighs Sorry I'm late. But it is so hard to find a sitter with a sense of humor for Li'l Cheese. :6 squeaking :Future Rarity: Honestly, I would have been here sooner, but you would not believe how busy Yakyakistan is these days. :Future Rainbow Dash: Maybe we could get to places on time if you let me do some of the chores instead of always doing everything yourself. :Future Applejack: Maybe I would if you did them the right way. Oh. Sorry. We're not the last ones, are we? :Future Fluttershy: Discord's headed to an O&O convention or he'd be joining us. :Luster Dawn: I just assumed that since you all aren't together all the time now— :Future Twilight Sparkle: That we aren't friends? :Future Mane Six and Spike: laugh :Future Twilight Sparkle: That is not the point of my story. It's true my coronation was a disaster. :Pinkie Pie: gulps Well, at least the coronation is over. :Twilight Sparkle: groans :Pinkie Pie: snickers :Mane Six: laugh :Twilight Sparkle: That was something. :Starlight Glimmer: I was just about to say the same thing. I know maybe it wasn't the coronation you planned, but it's good to see all of you laughing. :Spike: We wanted to give this to you before you left Ponyville, but things got a little hectic. :Starlight Glimmer: Since you're moving away, we thought if you missed any of us or Ponyville, this might help. :Twilight Sparkle: Awww. :Pinkie Pie: It's a book of memories. :Applejack: And we all chipped in some. :Fluttershy: No matter how much things change, you'll always have this to look back on. :Twilight Sparkle: I love it. Thank you so much. But I don't want to only look back. Obviously the coronation wasn't perfect, but that doesn't matter. It's our relationships that really count, and we have to maintain them. :Rarity: But now that we'll be living in different places, I'm not exactly sure how. :Twilight Sparkle: I am. I suggest we meet once a moon. In fact, my first royal decree as ruler of Equestria is to establish this Council of Friendship! :Mane Six, Starlight Glimmer, and Spike: cheer :Princess Celestia: And what a wonderful decree it is! :Princess Luna: We always knew that whatever adversity you faced, you and your friends would find your way through it together. :Princess Celestia: We know Equestria is in the perfect hooves with you and your friends looking out for it. And while we'll always be here if you need us, it's time for us to be on our way. :Twilight Sparkle: You're leaving? :Princess Luna: We hope you'll come and visit us in Silver Shoals. :Princess Celestia: But now it's time for you to rule on your own. You're all more than capable. :Twilight Sparkle: Thank you. For everything. Mmmm! chuckling :All: laughing :Luster Dawn: So, even though everything changed and you moved away from your friends, you didn't grow apart? And this is the Council of Friendship? That's what you're all doing here? :Future Rainbow Dash: Duh! This time every moon. :Future Applejack: chuckles What she means is this is how we've been rulin' together. :Future Rarity: And how we've continued to face every problem and threat to Equestria over the years. :Future Pinkie Pie: But mostly, it's how we keep in touch. No matter how busy life gets. :Future Twilight Sparkle: Sometimes friendships can be hard, and it takes work to maintain them. But without friends, things can be a lot harder. :Luster Dawn: I never thought about friendship being something to work at, and I don't mind work. I guess if they don't have to fade away, maybe making friends isn't the waste of time I thought. But I've been so focused on my studies, I wouldn't know where to start. :Future Twilight Sparkle: That's all right, because I know exactly where to send you. :Twilight Sparkle ::When I started out, I was unsure ::I thought I knew all that I needed, didn't know what to expect :Lloyd ::But when my walls came down, I saw the truth :Twilight Sparkle and Future Lloyd ::All along something was missing ::And I think you'll see it, too :Lloyd ::This is where the magic happens ::This is where the magic lives :Twilight Sparkle ::Our friendships weave together stronger ::The bonds grow deeper, lasting longer :Twilight Sparkle and Future Lloyd ::And the greatest spell you'll know ::Is how the Magic of Friendship grows :Jay ::And no matter how much time goes by :Pinkie Pie ::The party will still be here with some fun new games to try :Kai ::Big adventure's waiting obviously :Rainbow Dash ::Long as we're still here together :Rainbow Dash and Future Kai ::We'll be flying happily :All ::This is where the magic happens (where the magic happens) ::This is where the magic lives (where the magic lives) ::Our friendships weave together stronger ::The bonds grow deeper, lasting longer ::And the greatest spell there is ::What the Magic of Friendship gives :Applejack and Future Cole ::And it's somethin' true to pass on down ::To generations yet to come :Rarity ::And we'll never stop believing in ::The generosity... :Nya ::...of the friendships we've won :Zane ::And because the love that I feel :Fluttershy ::For every single living creature is something that is real :Fluttershy and Future Zane ::Friendship happens so naturally :Akita ::Oh, and how I used to wonder :Choir ::(Ahhh-ahhh-ahhh...) :Twilight Sparkle, Future Lloyd and Future Akita ::What friendship could be! :All ::This is where the magic happens (where the magic happens) ::This is where the magic lives (where the magic lives) ::Our friendships weave together stronger ::The bonds grow deeper, lasting longer ::And the greatest spell you'll know (you'll know) ::Is how the Magic of Friendship grows :Twilight Sparkle and Future Lloyd ::How the Magic of Friendship grows (Coming soon...)